


we are what we are

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sex worker Oswald Cobblepot, Smut, Zsasz might or might not be on coke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Edward Nygma, a successful married businessman, balances life between his wife and son and his lover Oswald Cobblepot.
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	we are what we are

**Author's Note:**

> as I’m posting this it’s my one and half year anniversary of posting on AO3 and writing Nygmobblepot!

Ed Nygma was a moderately wealthy man married to his darling wife Isabella, and together they had a son named Eli. Though he loved his family, he’d found himself craving something more. One night him and some senior executives at his company hired an assortment of people to keep them company for the night, and that’s how he met Oswald. 

In their own way, they were in love. It wasn’t just sex, though a lot of that happened. They had a system that worked well with Isabella being none the wiser. Ed would wake up and spend the morning with his wife and son, go to work, spend lunch with either Oswald or his family, work some more, then get off work and spend time with Oswald for a few hours before arriving back at home. 

*“If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town.” Ed joked as he lay beside Oswald, who was tracing a line through the cum that was on his stomach. 

“Disgraced and disowned,” he replied, more focused on stomach art. “You know, you could finish in me. I’m not a girl, can’t really get knocked up.” 

Still there was something about finishing inside of Oswald that made the tall male a bit uneasy. It was crossing a line he had drawn for himself, beyond committing adultery with a man who could only be described as heroin chic. 

“But you look so pretty like this,” stated Ed. His eyes flickered over to the pill bottle on the shelf. “Have you taken your medication today? The doctor told you twice a day.” 

Oswald rolled his eyes and nodded. “You know, we aren’t married. You don’t have to remind me to take my pills.” 

That’s right, they weren’t married. He had a wife and kid at home, and judging by the time Ed should’ve been on his way back to them an hour ago. 

“Well what are my duties then? Besides sex.” The taller man joked. 

“Cooking the popcorn for movie nights, killing bugs, stuff like that.” As much as he hoped Ed wouldn’t notice the time, he did. Reluctantly, the man stood from the bed and looked at Oswald.

“I-I should probably get going.” He commented. Oswald sighed. 

“Alright, tell the missus I say hello.” He joked. 

“How was work?” Isabella greeted as Ed walked in the door and took off his shoes. “Eli was a little upset that you worked late, but I told him that we could have pancakes for breakfast before you go to work.”

“I don’t like to eat too big of a breakfast before work...but I can break that rule for one morning.”

When the sun rose, Ed was awaken by the smell of pancake syrup and his son snuggling against him. 

“Dad-dad, mommy says I can’t have pancakes without you sooo-“ Eli sat himself on Ed’s back. “Get up!” 

At age four, Eli Nygma was full of energy. No situation could go by without his color commentary on it. 

“Moms making pancakes?” The man murmured. 

“Uhh yeah. She’s making blueberry and choccy chip and regular!” He giggled. Ed feigned shock. 

“Well let’s go!” 

Isabella smiled at her little family as they ate and Ed smiled at her. Eli reached his fork over to his dad to take a bite. 

“Thank you buddy.” He hummed before looking over to the clock. “Oh I should probably get ready to go.” 

Both his wife and son had disappointed looks on their faces, but they knew that he’d be back eventually. 

Ed got out of his car and knocked on the window of the vehicle next to him. A man, who had been previously been snorting something off of his briefcase, flipped him the bird as he rolled down the window. 

“Not. Cool.” The man stated. His name was Victor Zsasz. Out of all the assholes Ed worked with, he was the only one worth the title of “close business acquaintance”. How Victor ever formed a coherent sentence was beyond him. With all of his vices, life was a real time 1970’s Hollywood film for him, at least at most of the time. 

“I have big things I gotta do today. Big things!” He paused. “Did you have pancakes this morning?” 

Ed blinked. “Yeah, why?” The bald man shrugged. They walked out of the parking garage and across the street to their office. 

“Well if I’m being honest...” Zsasz started, which was a clear indication that the words he said weren’t going to be in anyone’s favor. “I could tell you didn’t go and bone your lover all night, you smell like syrup not semen.” 

Several heads turned to see who had just blurted that out as Ed’s face turned crimson. 

“If you don’t say anything and don’t make this situation any worse I’ll give you money for your drug addiction.” He muttered to Zsasz. Victor pretended to lock his lips. 

During their lunch break, the two headed over to Oswald’s. As Zsasz raided the China cabinet filled with various smoking apparatuses, Ed made his way into the bedroom where Oswald was still asleep. It was hard to wake up in a room like his, there was one large window that thick curtains blocked any amount of light. He drew the curtain, casting light on the man sleeping with only an eye mask on. 

“Wake up sleepyhead. I have an hour for lunch and I’d like to spend more than fifteen minutes with you.” He cooed, but all Oswald did was exhale. “Victor is here and he said he’s willing to share.” 

That got him to wake up. 

“You’re such an ass sometimes.” Ed commented as he sat on the edge of the bed, resting his arm on Oswald’s butt. 

“Yeah _wuh_ takes one to know one.” He replied into his pillow. “How about you give me a reason to get up?” 

With a wicked grin, the man slapped Oswald on the ass. Oswald yelped, in one fluid motion turning and pinning Ed under him. 

“Well you have to admit that worked.” 

Oswald pressed a kiss to Ed’s lips. He tasted like pancake syrup and coffee, like home. 

“I heard a slap! You guys better not be in there playing hide the cannoli!”

“You only wish we were, it’d be like real life porn for you.” Oswald replied. Dressed in a black robe and penguin slippers, he headed over to the table. 

“Theres some of that tea you like in the fridge Edward-“ a pause for him to take some of Victors offering “-fuck this stuff is good. You gotta try some.” 

“I told you, I have an hour lunch. I cannot go back to the office and get through meetings if I’m off my ass.” 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “Fine, but Victor please leave him some for later. I need him to try this.” 

Heart beating a mile a minute, Ed smiled as Oswald straddled him. He dug his fingers into the meat of Oswald’s ass, completely unaware that his eyes were the size of saucers. 

Oswald ran his tongue across Ed’s neck, biting down and sucking was definitely bound to leave a bruise but he didn’t care. 

“Oh?” Ed sucked in. “Really now?” 

Oswald nodded, smiling like the brat he knew he was. 

“How are you gonna hide that one from her?” He laughed.

“I’ll figure that out later, I have a more pressing matter right now. Lay on your stomach and spread your legs.” 

Feeling Ed’s cock stretch him open was a familiar feeling yet somehow never ceased to be any less euphoric. What they did couldn’t be called making love, it couldn’t rightfully be called anything but fucking. Oswald kept his arms wrapped around Ed’s neck. No words could escape, they were too busy with their lips on each other’s to speak. 

A particularly hard thrust hit his prostate dead center, pulling a guttural moan from Oswalds lips against Ed’s mouth. He was a mess when he came, going completely boneless as Ed got his final thrusts in. 

“Os, I love you.” He groaned as he pulled out, rolling off to the side of his partner. Oswald wriggled slightly, his face scrunched up at the sensation of having something leak out of him. 

Ed laid against Oswald, Oswald curled up in his arms. Just laying together, breathing together. This was dangerous territory for both of them, imagining a life where Ed didn’t have a family to go home to. 

Oswald had tried the whole relationship thing, and it hadn’t worked in his favor. Starstruck was the best way to describe his only relationship. Right out of high school, he met Avery. Long blonde hair and baby blue eyes, Oswald was entranced by his high paced lifestyle as a singer. They had fun together, there was never a moment they weren’t high as kites. Oswald was completely obedient to him, the definition of “young, dumb, and full of cum”. 

One day Avery got on one knee and proposed and they were married the next day. After an extensive honeymoon turned brief stint of living in a hotel, they ran out of money and had to move in with Oswald’s mother Gertrud. But then Avery crossed a line, which was a feat because Oswald was okay with him doing a lot of things. Like _a lot_. But he put a hand on Gertrud, and Oswald was (and always will be) a severe mommas boy. From then on he realized he didn’t need someone to come home to at night, he just needed some affection here and there. 

Ed was different though, Oswald respected him as much as he found him attractive. He had made his way up through the ranks and for the most part gained the respect he deserved. Though they had vastly different occupations, each respected the other equally. Ed admired how unrestrained Oswald was allowed to be, but he knew how Oswald had to fight his way to the top of his field. 

The next day Eds work hosted their annual dinner, where the higher ups like himself and their families had a three course catered meal. While Ed dropped Eli off with the other children, Isabella went to find their table but her husband had arrived there before her. Standing beside him was Zsasz. 

“So did you invite your wife or your fuck buddy?” He asked. 

“My wife.” Ed responded, trying to hint nonverbally that Isabella was nearby. 

“That sucks, your fuck buddy is a lot more fun.” Zsasz paused as he noticed Isabella. “Well on that note, I’m going to the bar.” 

The evening was lovely. For dinner they had salad, chicken with grilled vegetables, and chocolate mousse for dessert. While his wife got ready for bed, Ed tucked their son in. 

“So I’ve been thinking.” Isabella spoke up as her husband entered the room. He stripped down to his boxers before sitting in bed. 

“Good or bad?” Ed chuckled. Isabella rested her hand on Ed’s bare thigh. 

“It’s nothing bad, what I’m going to say you should consider a huge compliment.” She paused. “I love you and I love our little family, don’t you think adding another would be just grand?”

“No.”

“That’s w- huh?”

Ed turned to look her in the eyes. “I said no.”

“Why not?” She questioned. 

He sighed exasperatedly. “We talked about this. Only children have statistically higher intelligence and self esteem.” 

“Well soon Eli will be in school, and...well I’ll be home all alone while he’s at school. It’s not like you’ll be home any more than usual.” 

Ed didn’t appreciate her tone. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I know you’ve been hiding something from me! I’m not an idiot Ed.” She sniffled. “You promised when we got married that you’d always keep me happy, so make a decision. We can start trying for a second child, or you can go live with your whore. But just know if you choose to leave, you will never see Eli again.” 

Her husband was speechless for once in his life. He opened his mouth to reply but she shook her head no and turned off the lamp. 

“I’ll let you think about that, goodnight my dear.”

Vacuums always give off such a distinct smell, the scent of hot dust filled Isabellas nostrils as she cleaned the living room. One of Ed’s coats, a very nice forest green number, had fallen from the coat rack onto the floor. As she lifted the garment, a small jangling noise came from the pocket. Upon further examination, she found a set of keys with a penguin keychain. Another piece to the puzzle of who her husband was being unfaithful with. On one of the keys had a small emblem synonymous with a unit of high class apartments in the north side of Gotham, so she didn’t see any harm in going to the building. 

“Hello, my coworker gave me a key so I could come work on a project. Could you possibly tell me where room twelve is?” Isabella asked the doorman. 

“You’re working with Oswald?” The man eyed her up and down. “Didn’t know he was into women. But sure, second floor. There’s a flight of stairs to the left and an elevator straight ahead.” 

Isabella pressed her ear to the door but she couldn’t hear anything, so she knocked on the door. 

“Go fucking answer the door-“ “-Jesus H. Christ do you have a deficiency? It’s simple, Get off your pathetic ass and answer the door.” Oswald barked. A middle aged balding male answered the door. “Who is it?”

“I-um I don’t know. I-It’s a very pretty blonde lady?” The man responded. Oswald scoffed and approached the door. He eyed her up and down. 

So much was running through Isabellas mind. The fact that her husband was being unfaithful, the fact that it was with some sort of sex worker, and the fact that it was a man. She couldn’t help but chuckle. The male raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh dear, that was wildly inappropriate thing to do. It’s just...well I’m a little relieved to see you’re not more attractive than me. He’s not craving someone better.” 

Oswald couldn’t help but chuckle either. 

“Oh, so you must be Isabelle-” 

“Isabella.”

“-to each their own. Can I assist you with something?” 

The fact that he was acting as if he had no clue what he did infuriated her. 

“You could start with staying away from Ed.” 

“Don’t you dare speak to me like you’re better, because last time I checked your husband is running into my arms and not the other way around.” He stepped backwards as Isabella entered the apartment. “Do you know how much he spent on an hour of my time in the beginning just so he didn’t have to go home and be miserable?” 

Tears welled up in her eyes. In the beginning insinuated that it had been going on for far longer than she had imagined. The image of her perfect family was crumbling before her eyes and she needed to save it any which way possible. 

“So if you’re done speaking, and it’d be in your best interest if you were, get out of my house.” Oswald watched as her eyes scanned the room, but not in enough time to avoid Isabella grabbing the fire poker and swinging it, knocking him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want me to continue this story (or a prequel...or any request really!) comment below or message me on twitter ( @literalpugx )


End file.
